Reincarnation
by ThatoneobsessiveOtaku
Summary: A story mainly based on Levi and Petra.When Petra was Alive in the year 850 she asked levi if he believed in reincarnation saying one day they would all meet l of them are reincarnated and the year is currently 2015 and Levi and Petra meet again in a another life yes shipping and warning there might be smut beware idk up to the future me so i will do more out this 3


_Year 850_

 _"Hey captain",Petra asks softly_

 _"Yea Petra?",Levi were both cleaning the dishes_

 _"If i were to die one day do you think i would be reincarnated?",Petra said_

 _"Reincarnation?",Levi asks confused_

 _"you know Reincarnation reborn again do you believe in that?"_

 _"i suppose",Levi replied_

 _"If that happens if Reincarnation does happen to all of us i guess we could meet again in another life",Petra said_

 _Levi smiled when she said was planning after the 57th expedition he would propose to her_

...

 _Levi flew through the trees where he saw the dead bodies of his squad,"Petra please be alive Gunther Oruo and Eld are gone i cant lose you",Levi thought as he flew pass._

 _he swore he felt his heart miss a saw a woman's corpse up against a tree._

 _she had orange short hair wearing the scouts uniform._

 _"Petra.."Levi said shocked he went down to her corpse,"No..no..no..this cant be real..this is not fucking real...Petra please talk to me",Levi said heart-broken_

 _Levi held Petra's body in his arms,"P-Petra please say something you cant go now",Levi said trying to hold back his tears._

 _"i wanted to propose to you i wanted to start a family with you b-but now..."Levi broke out crying over Petra's corpse_

 _Her face blank with her paralyzed face when Annie killed her her eyes looking up at the sky._

 _"PETRA PLEASE DONT GO"Levi screamed_

 _He screamed and cried over her dead body for a few minutes._

 _a while later he wiped his tears off his face then said,"Im sorry..im so sorry i didnt protect you._

 _Levi kissed her forehead then closed her eyes,"Petra..i will be back okay.."_

 _Levi flew off on his ODM gear hearing her voice saying,"I guess we could meet in another life",replaying his mind._

Year 2015

Levi walked along the streets of New York in downtown walking along the alleyway.

He looked at his watch,"OH SHIT",He started running he was going to be late for his job.

As he was running down the streets he didnt notice a woman was walking and ran infront of her.

The two fell Levi got up,"Oh shit im sorry i didnt see you-",

Levi saw a woman with short orange hair picking up here papers.

for some reason he feels like he knows her he doesn't know why he's never seen her before but feels like he has a connection with her

Levi snapped out of it imeadeantly helping her out,"im really sorry for bumping into you",Levi said

"no its okay i can see your in a rush Work im guessing?",Petra said looking at him

at that moment she feels like she knows him

she doesn't even know him but feels like they were bonded or something

"Yea how did you know?",Levi said

"I so happen to going to my work as well and im usually late or in a rush so i can tell",Petra replied

"Where do you work if you dont mind me asking",Levi said

"oh me well im a tailor i fix clothes..where do you work?"

"i work in a coffee shop its my own business"Levi said smiling

"thats nice whats the coffee shops name"Petra asked softly

"New Yorks Gifts",Levi said

"i think i've heard of i might swing by this afternoon",Petra said smiling

"Hey before you leave do i know you?",Levi asked

"i dont know i dont think i've seen you before but i do feel like i know you for some odd reason"

"heh i guess i could say the same its Levi Ackerman"

"Nice name Levi my names Petra Rall i'll come at the coffee shop and we can talk more then",Petra said

"Okay then Bye for now",Levi said as he was walking away.

"that girl..Petra i swear i know her for a reason..heck its weird enough as it is",As levi was rushing to the Coffee shop.

 _A few hours later_

"Jaeger Get your ass down here",Levi yelled

"Uhh yes sir sorry i think i overslept again",Eren said yawning

"i swear if you where sleeping with my niece again Jaeger",Levi said frustrated

"WHAAT?",Eren yelled red in the face

"Its not like i cant i hear you two besides she's my niece i know everything and you as her boyfriend isnt really believable that your a virgin still i can see the scratches on your shoulders",Levi said

"Sir Please dont talk about it of all places h-here",Eren said burning up redder than a tomato

"if your gonna be the man for my niece then act like one dont be such a wuss got it Jaeger"

"Y-Yes sir",Eren said calming down

"Levi are you really teasing Eren give him a break will you",Mikasa said coming in with dirty dishes

"oh i was just telling him that probably his reason hes tired is because you two slept together thats my guess",Levi said

"LEVI!we dont talk about it here of all places Uncle people will hear you midget",Mikasa replied

"Mikasa what do i say rule number 1 dont EVER call me short and 2 Dont call me uncle it makes me feel so old"

"yea stop boasting around about me and eren thats our business you dont know that kind of stuff cause your still single",Mikasa said

"Will you stop remarking that im single Ackerman if only you weren't related to me i would smash into pulp",Levi said gritting his teeth

"Bring it on Midget",Mikasa growled

The two were about to fight then eren said

"Mika c'mon he's your uncle older and grouchier is he really worth to fight with plus hes still a midget"

"JAEGER!",Levi growled

"sorry sir flow the flow anyways Mika lets just continue with the work eh for me",Eren said

Mikasa sighed then said,"Fine but as long as he doesn't spill any more info about our private life"

"Yea whatever Mikasa",Levi said

The door opened with the bell ringing.

It was petra she looked tired and had a few scratches on her hand probably from tailoring

"Oh hi levi nice to see you here",Petra said

"Yea welcome to my shop want any coffee or anything?",Levi asked

"Okay do you sell black tea here?",Petra asked

"Yes we do you like black tea i suppose?",Levi replied

"I love black tea its really nice",Petra said happily

"nice atleast we have something in common then",Levi said

"how much is it?",Petra asked getting her wallet

"i guess i can let you have it for free",Levi said smiling

"Really wow thank you Levi is there a catch to free tea?",Petra asked

"Come here once a week deal",Levi asked as his hand was out and ready to shake

"then its a deal then"Petra as she held levis hand and shook it

she realized how nice and warm it is and firm

They both sat down with there tea and a few cakes aswell while Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, sasha, connie, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie were working

"so where do we start",Petra asked Levi.

 **Chapter one of Reincarnation**

 **Meeting you again**


End file.
